The Orville/Season 2
Season 2 is the upcoming season of The Orville on Fox. It is expected to continue the adventures of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] as it explores space, discovers new worlds, and battles the Krill. The Orville was renewed for a second season in November of 2017. It is scheduled to air in the Fall, 2018. The upcoming season will have at least 14 episodes though the exact number ordered is unknown. The first season had 13 episodes but the twelfth episode was moved to the second season, meaning that the second season will have at least 13 new episodes in addition to one already-produced episode. Renewal By the middle of season one, expectations were high, but not certain that the show would be renewed. The Orville had posted respectable ratings for the Thursday 9 p.m. broadcasting slot, Fox's highest since 2015. On the other hand, The Orville ran high production costs: each episode cost roughly $7 million to produce, more expensive than most of its competition. In addition the show often received harsh critical reviews from media websites such as Rotten Tomatoes, though its fan approval rate was above average. On November 2, 2017, Fox announced that it had renewed the show for a second season, four days after ''Majority Rule'' aired, the second most-watched episode of the show overall.http://deadline.com/2017/11/the-orville-renewed-for-season-2-fox-seth-macfarlane-1202200369/ Renewal came early in the year for The Orville, beating all Fox shows but The Simpsons. Some journalists were surprised that Fox chose to renew the series instead of ordering more episodes for the first season, but creator Seth MacFarlane had long said that he did not want a second half of the first season in order to keep the show's production values high. Twelve days later, on November 14, Fox moved the originally-filmed season one finale to season two. Thus, the thirteenth episode of season will be the season two premier.Tim Surette. "The Orville's Season Will be Cut Short". TVGuide. Nov. 14, 2017. Online. http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-orville-season-1-episode-count/ The company did not give a reason for its decision. Production published this photo of Captain Ed Mercer's office to his Instagram, the first image revealed of the set in the second season.]] During writing production for Season 1 in 2016 through 2017, MacFarlane and the writing team wrote 16 scripts, 13 of those were used for the first season and three set aside for later episodes if the show was renewed. The show was indeed renewed, although one first season episode (Primal Urges) was moved to Season 2. The exact number of purchased episodes is unknown. When asked about the number of episodes, MacFarlane said, "I'd rather do fewer episodes and have them be better content-wise than do 22 and have them be filler."Surette, Tim. "The OrvilleSeason 2 Will Be Bigger, But We'll Probably Have to Wait for It". TVGuide. Jan. 4, 2017. In a post on Twitter, actor Scott Grimes (Gordon Malloy) hinted that production will begin in February, 2018."#day1 of getting in shape to be back aboard #theorville in February!! Even in 400 years we still have to work out". Grimes, Scott. Twitter. Dec. 12, 2017. In a January article, TVGuide reported that the show will not air in 2018. However, MacFarlane corrected the article, writing via Twitter that show will air later in the year as planned.MacFarlane, Seth. "To correct a bit of misreporting: No, there won’t be an Orville/Family Guy crossover, and yes, The Orville season 2 will arrive later this year." Twitter. Jan. 7, 2018. On January 9, 2018, Jon Cassar, who directed the episode Krill, announced on Instagram that he has a "new job" as Director and Producer for the upcoming season."I couldn't be happier starting my new job today. Director/Producer on Season 2 of #TheOrville" @joncassar. Instagram. Jan. 9, 2018. The cast and crew had their first joint meeting for the upcoming season on January 28. The following day, Mike Henry (Dann) posted to his Instagram and Twitter several photos of his body being molded for a costume,Henry, Mike. "Got busted today for @TheOrville season 2 on @FOXTV". Twitter. Jan. 28, 2018. and on February 27, actor J. Lee (John LaMarr) published a video of Henry on set as Lieutenant Dann.Image taken by @S_MacFarlaneFan on Twitter of jleefilms. Snapchat. Feb. 27, 2018. Online. On February 12, a new series regular was announced for the show. Though the character's identity was not disclosed, it would be played by Jessica Szohr, best known for her role on Gossip Girl.Andreeva, Nellie. ‘The Orville’: Jessica Szohr Cast As Series Regular For Season 2 Of Fox Series. Deadline. Feb. 12, 2018. On February 21, an unidentified character was confirmed who would recur throughout the season, to be played by Chris Johnson.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’: Chris Johnson Set To Recur On Season 2 Of Seth MacFarlane’s Fox Dramedy". Deadline. Feb. 21, 2018. Several days later, Lee revealed that Johnson's character's name will be "Cassius."Snapchat videos by jleefilms. Compiled by /u/arrowsofshield. "The first table read of season 2 is today!" Reddit.com. Feb. 23, 2018. Filming of season two began February 26.Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. The same day, it was revealed that Joe Menosky, a writer for Star Trek: Discovery, had left the show and joined The Orville as writer and co-executive producer.Wright, Matt. "‘The Orville’ Season 2 Production Starts, Star Trek Writer Joe Menosky Joins". TrekMovie. Feb. 26, 2018. Menosky is perhaps best known for writing the episode "Darmok" for the show Star Trek: The Next Generation. As filming went on, cast and crew began teasing fans with photographs and videos with increasing frequency. In the second week of filming, Lee published a photo of a new alien species with two facial horns resembling a dinosaur or a rhinoceros. Additionally, Lee said that a very famous actor or actress is to portray the character.Photo by @The_Orville_Fan of a video by @jleefilm published to Instagram. Twitter. March 6, 2018. It is unknown if the star would be in the season premiere or another episode because by this point, based on the previous season's filming schedule, it was unknown whether the show was still filming the premiere episode or had moved on to filming another episode. Season Premiere Scripts for the Season 2 premiere were released on February 5, 2018.Thaide, Ivy. Instagram. Feb. 5, 2018. Online at https://www.instagram.com/p/Be0dyLyn1Bk/ The writer is confirmed to be Seth MacFarlane. A title for the episode is not yet determined. Filming began February 26, 2018,Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. at 8 a.m.Thaide, Ivy. "Here we go! Season 2 Day 1 of our first Ep. May the costume Gods be ever in our favor #firstday #hollywood #theorville #costumedept #syfy". Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. Throughout February, several leaks from cast and crew revealed several lines of dialogue between Kanoot and Mercer. As the leaks came out at different times in the month, it also shows editing decisions of the staff. In the earliest copy, an alien species named "Florite" are revealed but was removed in the most recent edit. In the most recent edit, Alara Kitan joins Mercer at a bar. Primal Urges One episode of Season 2, Primal Urges, is in reality episode 12 of the first season. It was written in 2016 and completed sometime in 2017. Early in September, 2017, actor Peter Macon (Bortus) said of the episode: MacFarlane'' built this world where the comedy is slap sticky and wrong. There are some things where I was saying I can’t believe that we are filming this. Specifically [Primal Urges]. That is all I am going to say.Eddy, Art. "PETER MACON – MY LIFE OF DAD". ''Life of Dad. Last accessed Feb. 13, 2018. In an interview MYM Buzz, Grimes said the episode's plot will not focus on Malloy but on a separate character from the main cast.Stuart, Alasdair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on going boldly the MacFarlane way". MYM Buzz. Dec. 7, 2017. Additionally, the episode is "mildly sexual" and will revolve around the Environmental Simulator. Isaac's Homeworld MacFarlane has confirmed that Isaac's background will appear in greater detail in Season 2: "We will learn more about Isaac's people. There's a whole story that's already been written that examines the origins of Isaac's people;" and later, "Next season, we are going to deal with Isaac a little bit, and we have a very clear idea of what we want him to be.""Brannon Braga & The Orville Cast Full interview 2017 Panel NYC convention". NYC ComicCon. Nov. 20, 2017. The "eye candy" episode In a December 20, 2017, interview with the Planetary Union Network podcast, Wardrobe Designer Joseph Porro hinted that one particular episode of Season 2 would feature a great many aliens, far more than seen in any episode of Season 1, and described it as "eye candy.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Joseph A. Porro (13)". ''Planetary Union Network. ''Dec. 20, 2017. List of episodes Season 2 Season 2 References See also * Seasons * Episodes Category:Season 2 2